That Day
by JessRachel
Summary: Rin Okumura is a bit of a loner. His only real "friends" are his twin brother, the guys in the monastery and the old fart. He ditches school and he doesn't get the chance to make friends with his fellow classmates...until he meets another person, who ditches school and hasn't got a friend, could this be Rin's first ever friend? *Changed Summary*
1. That Look

**This is my Blue Exorcist story loosely based off the clip in Ep.14 (06.25 to be exact) so you can watch that if you really want to but you don't have to.**

**NOTE: This is set before Rin found out about his demonic powers and in later chapters we meet Shemi and she MIGHT be out of character, but I am not sure yet.**

**WARNING: Contains swearing, so rated T for that.**

**Disclaimer: Kazue Kato and Co. are the rightful owners of Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist), not me *weeping***

**Chapter One: That Look**

**Rin  
**

"Mr Okumura, you should know by now that our school does not support bullying of any kind, however, nor do we support violence against other students. Now, I expect you to apologise to Mr Hashimoto, who, is probably in the Nurse's office getting his face bandaged up, or do I have to call your father?"

Rin was fuming, like a volcano about to explode; he already had to deal Hashimoto, now this? "Why should I?" He shouts at Mr Nakano. "He started it, I didn't do anything wrong, if anything, he should be apologising to me!"

Mr Nakano stands up quickly, reminding Rin his power and authority, and what would happen if he ever questioned it again…in other words, Rin would be in deep shi – "Don't you raise your voice at me, Mr Okumura, you were originally going to serve a week's detention, with Mr Hashimoto, but now you are going to serve two weeks detention, you hear? And I'm going to call Father Fujimoto." Mr Nakano spat out those words, and Rin hated him for it.

"Sure." He said in a low voice.

Mr Nakano sat back down in his chair. "You can go."

Rin turns round and goes out of his office, more fuming than he was before he entered the office. He stalks down the hallways of this shitting school, his body shaking with anger.

_Is Mr Nakano really taking the piss? _Rin wonders to himself as thrusts his hands into his pockets to show that he doesn't really give a shit.

People are starting to give him the stares. The type of stares that mean: _'Who pissed him off this time?' _which makes him even angrier.

"What're you looking at?" Rin shouts at the crowd of people staring at him. They started to huddle in a tighter group once he shouted harshly.

_Serves them right too, _Rin thought/shouted to himself, _giving me the looks. I mean, everyone has a crap day once in a while, right?_

Rin carried on walking to his small locker, which, in fact doesn't exactly do a great job of looking after your stuff. People usually pick the flimsy locks and steal the 'geeks' mobile phones or money so they could buy lunch tickets. Even Rin had to admit it was pretty clever how they did it without getting caught neither by the victim or a teacher. They usually steal some of the popular girl's hair clips for a laugh, and because they're so stupid, they don't even notice. It was an easy business: When the geeks are at their science or math club or the school library or whatever, the 'bad asses' (Rin would like to think he was one, although he didn't steal anybody's stuff) pick their locks while the teachers are in the staff room (drinking bad coffee and disgusting salads, setting an example to the students…not) and viola, you have a new mobile phone and some cash. Not bad at all, but they can't do it every day, or the geeks will notice a pattern going on.

Rin opens up his 'locker' to get his bag out meanwhile he was sure he hadn't left any spare money in there (you never know, right?) After he checked there was no money, he shut his locker and he walks away when something caught his eye.

Shu Hashimoto.

Hashimoto has a massive bandage across his left cheek and he's holding up a clump of tissues to his nose, but it still didn't fully prevent the flow of blood, and it looks like he has a pretty swollen black eye.

Unfortunately for Rin, Hashimoto has friends in high places, such as the school's gorillas, who are bigger and stronger than Rin, and could probably put Rin in hospital. Overall, it's a bad idea if Rin got into another fight now, and besides, Rin just wants to go, even though there was only two more hours left…he's had enough…enough of this shitty school, enough of the pissy teachers who don't do anything and enough of being called something he's not…something he doesn't want to be.

"Okumura!"

Rin turns around quickly only to see Hashimoto marching over to him violently.

"You bastard," Hashimoto says, "you think you can just punch me and get away with it?"

"Sorry," Rin started to say, "I haven't got time to chat, I've gotta get somewhere –" And he turns around, his back facing Hashimoto.

"I'll tell the teachers that you're ditching school!"

Rin walks away slowly. "Go ahead."

"I'll get you expelled!" Hashimoto shouts at him.

Rin turns around to face him. "I don't give a damn, about you, the teachers, or thus damn school. So stay the hell away from me." He says as he flung his black jacket on and walks away from Hashimoto and this damn school.

He walks out into the sun as the bell ran for the end of lunch; he turned right and walked against the brick wall. Only he doesn't know that his studious twin brother, Yukio, follows him outside, trying to persuade him to stay in school

"Where are you going Rin? Rin!"

Rin walks away from his twin brother with his bag over his shoulder and started making his way to his special place where he goes to bunks off regularly (and when I say regularly, I mean all the time).

He takes about five minutes until he gets there. He lies down at looks up at the sky.

_Why don't I have any friends…? Wait, I know why…it's because I ditch school all the time is because I haven't got any friends…well, if I count Four-Eyed-Mole-Face but, he's my brother. _

Rin closes his eyes gently; the breeze in the air ruffles his black messy hair.

_Why do I have to be like this? How come people…don't like me…? Am I really what he said I am? Is that why people are avoiding me, even though I try and help them? I do shout at them, though, only because they are avoiding and giving me weird looks –_

"Hey, you're on my seat."

Rin opened his eyes slowly to see a girl stand over him. The girl in question has brown hair, and blue eyes. Rin compares her eyes to the sky's colour. Her eyes are just like a cloudless sky in summer and she had a little frown on face and she has pale complexion that makes her look like a vampire. A second later, Rin was thinking, _A very attractive vampire…wait…did I just say that? About a stranger…?_

"Hello, can you hear me; I said you're on my seat."

Rin looked at her directly and sits up and crosses his arms. "Who said this was _your_ seat."

"I did." The girl says defiantly as she crosses her arms as well. "When I first came here."

"Well I'm sorry, dude, but I came here first – "

"Hey! I'm not a dude!" She says.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Can I just sit down?"

"Whatever."

The girl sat down next to Rin.

Rin smirks at her. "Hey stranger, does this mean I win?"

The girl rolls her eyes at him. "I guess."

"Well, for me prize, can I know your name?"

"Yes, but only if you tell me yours first."

"Rin Okumura."

"Kanae Tomyoko." The girl smiles at him and in that single look, she knew she would be friends with him.

**Thank-you for taking your time to read the first chapter of That Day. If you spotted any mistakes, such as grammar or tenses or spellings, please tell me, either by PM or review because I would like to know what the flaws are in the first chapter and I would like to improve on my English :) Thanks again!**


	2. That Memory

**Second chapter for That Day and thank-you so much for the reviews, I'm sorry for confusing people about the timing/setting, let me explain it now…**

**Basically this is before Rin finds out he is the son of Satan and Father Fujimoto is still alive (YAY :D ) but Rin can sometimes see the odd coal tar now and then and this Fanfiction was based on a little clip in Ep.14 and Rin is skipping school (I hope that kind of made sense!)**

**WARNING: Rated T for swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly don't own Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist) Kazue Kato and Co. do.**

**Anyway, on to chapter two…**

**Chapter Two: That Memory**

**Kanae**

_It's a sunny day_, Kanae thought to herself as the yellow rays turns the trees and bushes a vibrant green. She closes her blue eyes slowly, letting the calming breeze mess up her curled hair.

"So Kanae, how come you're ditching school, you don't seem the type." Rin says while looking at her with a raised brow.

She sighs and breaths in the fresh air deeply. _I might as well tell him everything_, she says to herself. "My mother died of a brain tumor a year and half ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rin says sympathetically.

_So am I_, she thought to herself and opens her eyes. " I remember my four friends going to a concert while I stayed at the hospital with my mum. I was holding her hand with my right hand while reading a magazine, '_Ciao'_, with my left, and all of a sudden, my mother's hand was limp and lifeless. I remember checking her pulse, then calling for a doctor and I remember the choas and havoc, and the doctor telling dad and I that she passed on." She took a shaky breath. "I remember the funeral and that I had to wear my special kimono. And that I let dad hold my hand during the service and I remember that he kept on whispering her name."

Rin stays quiet, urging her to carry on.

"My friends thought they understood how I felt, but they didn't, so they couldn't really help me. They acted like things were still the same and that's why I bunk off school."

There's a moment of silence, until Kanae says explains herself. "As much as I love my friends, conversations these days are so awkward. Everything's changed since my mum died, my dad stays in his office 24/7 working rather than cooking with mum and me like we used to. Even my friends have changed. They're so cautious around me, cautious about what they say, I mean, before, conversations with them were full of laughs and about music…now it's bland and awkward, like we have nothing to say."

She looks over at Rin, who was looking at his hands, listening carefully. "School has changed, the hallways were warm and comforting, now they're cold and sinister. Sometimes, I see students stare at me when they think I'm not looking. It's like I'm no longer Kanae Tomyoko, I'm now The-Girl-Whose-Mum-Died-Of-A-Brain-Tumor. And I know for a fact, that out of all these changes, I'm the one who has changed the most. I didn't always skip class or school, I didn't get two studs in my ear-"

Rin looks up and his eyes drift over to her ears, he can see two studs in both of her ears, barely visible because of her curly hair.

"- and now that I think about it, I hardly look at my guitar, I haven't listened to music since my mother died. I haven't sung since a year ago…"

_It's like I'm standing in a crowd of strangers, all of them talking to each other except me. It's starting to claustrophic, almost suppacating, I can barely breath. _

"_I gotta go."_

_Everything is silent, that got everyone's attention. _

"_What?" Scarlett and Mae shouts in unison and even Rose looks up from her book._

"_What do you mean Kanae? What about Mae's play?"_

"_I'm sorry Mae-chan, but I have to do something."_

"_What do you have to do?" Mae asks._

_It takes me a few moments to answer. "I have to go…good-bye." I start to run away._

"_Kanae, Kanae, don't go!"_

"_Please Kanae!"_

_I run away from their protests and make my way to my special place where I can be by myself and not feel like an alien even though I promised myself I would go to school and forget, but I can't forget._

She wants to cry, but she blinks the tears back.

"That's the reason I bunk off, why I come here, because I feel like a stranger to my friends I've known since childhood but they're not my friends anymore, all because my mum died."

There is yet another quiet moment, when Rin speaks up. "I never knew my mother, I don't even know what her name is, or what she looks like. Father Fujimoto always told my twin brother and I that he picked us up from under a bridge. A huge watermelon came down the river and when he split the watermelon, he found us both inside it, at the time I believed him but as I grew up, I wasn't sure. We came close once, Yukio and I. It was winter and it was snowing, we were all outside. The old fart then said 'The first time I met you boys, it was snowing, just like today.' Whenever we would ask more questions, he would always evade the subject. Although, I'm not as bothered about it as Yukio, even though we don't usually get along, I know how he feels about things from his facial expressions…wait, that sounds a bit weird-"

"I hope you find out one day."Kanae says suddenly. "I hope you find out who your mum is."

Rin smiles at her. "I hope so too."

She returns his smile. "Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you're bunking off? If you don't mind me asking." Kanae asks.

Rin looks at her and then to the fround, looking at the grass ruffle in the breeze. "I've just had enough of that shitty school for one day."

"What happned?" Kanae looked at him intently.

"Some bastard picking on kids smaller than himself, beating the shit out of them so he could feel powerful and might when in truth he's actually a dickhead. So I stepped in and told him to leave them alone then he said some stuff…he called me a monster…" He pauses, still looking down at the ground. "He called me a demon." Rin laughs coldly. "Hell, I don't even know what came over me. I should've learnt by now not to let bastards like Hashimoto mess with my head, but he said something new, something different, something that actually hurt me…a lot. So I beat the crap out of him. I got sent to Mr Nakano's office and I told him everything but he didn't do shit, he just gave Hashimoto a week's detention but he gave me two after I told him what I thought about this. He always takes Hashimoto's side because he's rich and popular and I hate him for it."

Rin looks up at the sky. "I just want to be like everyone else, but sometimes I think to myself '_What the hell am I doing here?'_ because I just don't belong, I feel different, from everyone else, I feel like a demon, something everyone hates and avoids, that's why I ditch school because I'm such a monster," his voice starts to quiver. "And I have no friends, and it hurts so much."

Kanae looks down when a song come into her head, a song that strongly represents Rin's feelings.

_When you were here before_

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

_You're just like an angel_

_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_

_In a beautiful world_

_I wish I was special_

_You're so fucking special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't care if it hurts_

_I want to have control_

_I want a perfect body_

_I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_She's running out the door_

_She's running out_

_She runs runs runs runs.._

_Runs..._

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here_

"Rin…I'll be your friend…"

**And that concludes chapter two! Thank-you for taking your time to read this and please review :) **

**SONG: Creep – Radiohead (Listen to it, it's a cool song!)**

**Disclaimer: Radiohead own the song Creep**


End file.
